MST3K 210 - King Dinosaur
The Short Synopsis Average Joe Doakes is a terrible driver and drives his poor, strange-looking guardian angel to exhaustion keeping him safe. Finally, his angel takes a rest...just long enough for Joe to kill himself in a terrible car accident. In the celestial courtroom, Joe presents his case to the divine judge who will decide if he can return to earth or move into death. Joe's angel presents the evidence of Joe's road rage. After the angel presents his case, he is released from his duties, leaving Joe and the judge. The judge poses the question to the audience: is he suitable to return to life, or should he be condemned to death? Information The Movie Synopsis Filmed in three days by quickie king Bert I. Gordon, the story is predicated on the notion that a new solar system has set up shop "a half-year's rocket flight away" from our own. A group of intrepid space travellers blast off (via stock footage of Germany's V-2 rocket) to explore the earth's new neighbors. Upon landing on one of the planets (actually the mountains surrounding Los Angeles) the astronauts confront all manner of outsized reptiles (courtesy of clips from One Million BC). When the planet's dinosaurs threaten our heroes, the huge lizards are dissipated by an atomic-bomb blast (more library footage). Having made the planet safe for colonization (?), the space travellers return to Earth. http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/movie.html?v_id=27388 Information The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel and the Bots read beat poetry. Invention Exchange (Segment One): The Bots debate if beat poetry has to rhyme. The Mads interrupt for the experiment; Dr. F is fixing the elevator and Frank is preparing for his hat party. Frank pushes a button. Dr. F feels great pain soon after. He declares he is his own invention, the Pocket Scientist. Joel accidently creates his as well...the Incredibly Stinky Sweatsocks. Segment Two: Crow ponders if he is suitable for judging the man from the short. He goes off into a legendary soliliquy in which he decides to change the world, celebrates life, learns to think for himself, and ends up making suggestions such as "Put a drop of vanilla behind each ear and smell like a cookie all day!" Segment Three: It's Joey the Lemur! The Bots try to sing a song extolling the virtues of the lemur. It's not particularly convincing, but it sure is weird. Segment Four: "The Emotional Scientist" sketch, featuring Joel as Albert Einstein. He protests, complaining about the dum costumes and stupid ideas. The Bots try to go on without him with Crow as Madame Curie, but they realize the futility of the whole thing. Joel consoles them, and rejoins them for one final try. Closing (Segment Five): Crow laments the Robert L. Lippert films he has been forced to watch in lieu of better cinema. Joel demonstrates the theremin and the key role it played in many of Lippert's films and ends up getting waaaay to fascinated with it. The Bots read a letter. Dr. F uses Frank's head to push the button. Stinger: A crewman faceplants following a fight with gators. Other Stuff Miscellanea *Joey the “lemur” is actually a kinkajou. Kinkajous (also known as honeybears) are members of the raccoon family. Lemurs are primates. There are several varieties of lemur. You can see how the two could be confused. They both have the big eyes common in primarily nocturnal animals. They also both have prehensile tails. And they both tend to climb around in trees. Obscure References Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with shorts